The X-blade
by Sora-kun123
Summary: This a fantasy story of a 15 year old boy who lives in the kingdom of light with his dad. When further on in the story he get the weapon called " The X-Blade" it's a powerful sword can defeat the darkness in a flash. So if you want you OC's in my story just PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Once upon a time, there's two kingdoms one for light and one for darkness. Light and Darkness are rivals. The Light wants to keep the world in "Peace", and Darkness wants the world in ruin, shamfulness, sufferness, pain, maddness, and sorrowness. Many years ago, Light and Dark began war between the world's they want to control. Many sage's, wizards use magic to defeat the dark powerful magic. After the war, people from the darkness became angry and fustrated from the war and plan something very serectly and wait for the next war to begin. An from the light sage's created a special, unique, weapon to defeat the darkness in a quickest slash of the blade and bring light to the world, the greatest weapon of all is called "The X-blade". The X-blade contains powerful magic and unique skills to defeat the darkness; people from the kingdom suggested "what happens if the X-blade doesn't work?" many sage's answered the people's questions possibily could, but people of the kingdom do not get it. A minute later, the sage who created the X-blade said

"Listen! As the creater of the X-blade, the X-blade will work you just have to believe it. It will be up to the Holy Mountain. The X-blade will be stood still in the rock, if you manage to pull the blade out of the rock you will be the Master of the X-blade," the Sage's announced "If you cannot pull the blade out, you are not the master of the blade's glory." He finished

People of the town heard what he said. Some whipsered and the Sage announced again.

"If the Master of the X-blade chooses its master will be by your side in all enternally," people gasped

"If the blade chosed its master, come to me I will explain all the blade's power, magics and every information of the blade." He finished.

After the town meeting, people went on home and going on their lives. People got nervous about the X-blade. They just stop thinking about it and move on.

….

Days went on, and hundreds of people from the kingdom went up the Mountain to get the blade. A lot of people failed to attepted to get the X-blade but they couldn't budge.

Many year's passed by; no more people from kingdom don't want to get the X-blade. They just lefted it there for a long time. Sage's wondering about the new X-blade master. So they kept waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting. There's no luck they decided to keep waiting for the new master.

One day, a human boy named Joshua carrying gorceries from the market and running towards house. After he ran, he got to his home. He opened the front door his Anthro father is cooking breakfast. He's a 27 year old man black wolf, his name is Edward Evans. His father looked at his son walked in.

"Oh hello son you back from the market?" he asked

"Yeah dad, I got the eggs, bacon, pancake powder, milk and juice." Josh settled the groceries on the table and smiled

"Good, good." Dad nodded and chuckled

Josh handed over the eggs, bacon and all the stuff to him and he put the milk and juice in the fridge.

"Son? Go wash up breakfast is almost ready, okay?" Dad command Josh  
"Okay Dad." Josh finished and walked up stairs

Joshua went to the restroom, and washed his hands. He looked at the mirror, and he's sweaty from the running from the market. After the he looked at the mirror he washed his face, he dried his face with his towel and looked at the mirror again. Josh thinked back the memories from the past.

~_**flashback**_

Josh was 5 years old, he is playing his toys from Christmas what his mother and father give for him. Joshua was laughing and having fun his mother and father chuckled and laughed.

He's mom named Jane Evans she's a wonderful and beautiful woman. She always's with Josh every single day. Joshua and his mom always laughing together, playing together, having fun together and reads bedtime stories at night. Three years went ahead, Josh was 8 years old, his mom passed away from cancer. He cried about her when she died that day. Dad how ever calmed Josh down everytime he thinks about her and he remembers exact words he said to him.

"Don't worry my son… She will always be in our hearts all the time and she never forgets us, and we don't forget her. We meet her one day together and ever with God in heaven." He told Josh

Josh nodded

And it's true if your family member died, you will never forget them and they will be in our hearts forever.

_**Flashback over**_

Josh opened his eyes and he saw Dad behind him.

"Ahh!" Josh screamed

"Never do that again Dad!?" Josh told him

Dad chuckles "Son breakfast is ready."

"Okay… Hey dad are you my real dad or you my step dad?" Josh asked

Dad got nervous and said "No I'm not your step dad… I'm your real dad." He answered

Josh paused "Wait what?"

"I'm your real dad." He repeated

"Wait…Hold on? You're a wolf and I'm a Human… How's is that possible?" Josh got confused

"Listen, it's true I'm a real wolf and your mother is a human. But good thing you not gonna-." Dad got interupted

"Am I gonna turn into a WEREWOLF!?" Josh shouted and got scared

"Nooo son it doesn't work that way. That's just a fairytale you heard in movies and stories so let me explain," He calmed him down

"Come to the table and eat I'll explain."He commaned him to the table downstairs

"Okay…*mounch mounch* explain to me?" Josh asked while he had food in his mouth

"Okay as I said, your mother and I have mated about years ago before you were born. We were young and were just kids. I was 16 and your mother is 15 in high school we don't know any more,"Dad explained

"We have been friends since in kindergarden. We both bonded together well good. We spend every moment of time together through high school. I was 16 in high school I have a HUGH crush on her. I couldn't stop looking at her,"

"Since I have the courge to ask her out and she said "yes". We went out about months and went to home-coming prom night your mother and I have lust all over us and we went to place and mated." He explained more

Josh kind of gets it in the beginning and now he's very disgusted.

"After we mated, we were both ashamed what we did. Were too young to do this, after that insident few weeks passed by she got her pregnency test and she is…. Pregnant," He explain even more

Josh's eyes got wided and his month is open and food came out.

"So yeah, after nine months went by she gave birth to you." He finished

"Soo… What do I look like when I'm born?" Josh asked

"You just a healthy human little baby, no furry ears, furry body, claws, sharp teeths, and has my personality." He answered

"What is your personality?" Josh asked again

"It's just a wolf personality." Dad replied

"Ohhh…okay." Josh stayed quiet

After they finished eating breakfast, Joshua got ready for school and Dad went to work. He worked at a small market in the market place. It's a little street are a lot of food markets, Eletrictronics markets, and everything market. Sometimes if I have money left over I go visit him over there and buy snacks for myself. For a wolf-dad he's not so bad I kind of like it. He spends time with me all the time. And he never betray me he stays there by my side "No Homo!".

Hello it's been awhile I update my stories for awhile it's because of school and stuff I just really busy. So please forgive me lol. So I will be make more chapters later on I promise.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Balto

_**Disclaimer: I don't own balto so that's it sooo I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 2: Meeting Balto

In school, I was next to my friend Thomas, we just talking and having fun in English class in room 204 Mr. Wyatt. Mr. Wyatt is just reading a book just having free time. All of the other students just being idiot, and suddenly the bell rang.

"_**Students and Teachers let me give you attention?" said the speaker**_

Everybody went quiet, nobody said a word.

"_**Today's announcement is James F. Senior High is going to the Holy Mountian. Don't worry we not walking all the way up there. We are taking buses to go up there, you do you remember the powerful weapon called "The X-Blade","**_

"_**Well you in luck! You will see the actually weapon, and we need you parents parent's permission to go there. Your teacher's will pass you permission slips for your parent's it is due tomorrow. Don't be late tomorrow morning. We'll be suspecting you to be there, and have a great day." The speaker finished**_

Students were surprised by the news, nobody ever seen the wonderful weapon before. After the talking my teacher Mr. Wyatt passed out the slips and explained carefully to us. I looked at the slip and Thomas looked at me and he was so excited and wanted to touch the blade, and me? I doubt it not to be rude.

"Dude! Are you excited about to see the X-blade?" Thomas asked excitedly

"Heh-heh, yeah I do if I actually touch the blade and it comes off I be an X-blade Master." I said sarcasticly

"Really?" Thomas asked

"No." I answered

"No? What do you mean "No"?" Thomas confused

"Don't worry about it." I answered

"Aww c'mon bro?" Thomas asked again

"It's hard to explain okay." I answered calmly

"Okay Josh. He have you heard of the new student will be coming today?" Thomas reminded me

"Oh yeah, I do his name is Balto, right?" I asked

"Right. They say he's a hybrid a *looks around* a wolf-dog."He whispered to my ear

"Uhh so I'm half wolf and human, and nobody suspects a thing." I replied

"Uhh yeah because you're lucky bro." said Thomas

I shook my head "Okay whatever." I said and look back the slip and it said

"_**Dear Students and Parents,**_

_**We are delighted to asure you that your child is going on a field trip to the Holy Mountian. The whole campus is now empty for tomorrow so don't worry about your child. We taking good care of him/or her. If you have any questions calls in the front office."**_ I finished reading

After forth period class, Thomas had to go home early because he threw up in middle in class. As I continued my walk towards fifth period I saw a guy with brown and gray fur. I walked towards him and saw it was Balto the new kid, and he noticed me I was in front of him. He stood up and said.

"U-uhh hello." The nervous wolf-dog introduced

"Uhh Hi how's it going?" I asked

"Um it's going well… I guess, you?" He answered and asked

"I'm doing good, just going to my next class." I smiled

"Really, where to?" he asked

"To fifth period Ms. Green."I replied with a smile

"Oh! I wanted to find that class, will you help me find it?" he reminded and asked

"Sure, that's my class we going to. C'mon follow me." I answered

"Okay thanks dude, by the way what's your name?" he thanked me and asked

"You're welcome, and my name is Joshua Evans nice to meet you." I offered my name

"Joshua….Cool name Joshua I'm Balto." Balto offered his name

"Thanks yours sounds cool too."I smiled

Balto smiles back and went to fifth period. After the hours went passed Joshua and Balto spend time at lunch together and learn more about each other. After school, Joshua went back to the market to see his dad at work. Josh's still have money left over from last week.

Joshua walks all the way to the market place to find his father. Suddenly he saw his dad taking a break he's is sweaty from the heat and feeling about to faint; he managed to stand up, noticed me and he waved at me an I waved back. I walk in front of him and he gave me a hug.

"Hey son how's school going?" dad asked

"Its going alright just a boring day also I made a new friend." I smiled

"Ohhh really what's his name?" Dad asked

"His name is Balto, I showed him around the school this morning."I answered

"Ohhh that's good" he smiled and rubbed my head  
"Oh here." I handed over the slip to him

"Ahh what's this?" dad asked looking through the paper

"It's a fieldtrip form for the Holy Mountian,"I answered

"We going to see the X-blade and we going to touch it and see it might get out." I explained

Dad read the permission slip and signed it with a pen on top of his ear

"Here you go and I wish you luck." Dad chuckled

"Okay. Oh can I buy some snacks dad?" I asked

"Yes of course hold on."Dad said while he put all the apples, juices, and everything he can put in. And he hands it over to me.

"Thanks daddy." I laughed

"You're welcome…wait since when you said "Daddy"!?" Dad shouted

"I dunno I do something random again!" I shouted out to the distance

He chuckles and went back to work.

After Josh went and visited his father, he at is front of his house. He opened the door the whole room is complete dark and quiet. Joshua turned on the lights and carried the bag full of snacks to the kitchen. Josh unpacked everything in the bag and placed them on the counter. And he got a apple and juice went to his room to do homework.

Hours went by, dad came home from work he was tired and sat down hard on the couch. Dad didn't make dinner so I ordered in pizza, we ate and went back to bed for the next morning.

_**Hi everyone that's chapter 2 I make a new one tomorrow I hope you like so far. Oh yeah Kodiwolf321 Thomas.**_


End file.
